My heart went away to the Jungle with you
by MarHelga
Summary: After two years of having saved the neighborhood, Arnold and his friends work to go of trip of gone away. He discovers something that Helga concealed him. She re-composes the relation with his sister, while she helps Arnold to find his parents. Love, Poetry, Chez París and more. I NEED SOMEONE TO HELP ME WITH TRANSLATION OF THIS HISTORY.
1. You are always there for me

The history passes to two years of having saved the neighborhood. Arnold and his friends work to go of trip of gone away. He discovers something that Helga concealed him in a lot of time. She re-composes the relation with his sister, while she helps his loved one with his plans. They all travel separately, without knowing that then they will meet. Love, Poetry, Chez París and you venture many: Safety pin!

**Hey Arnold: "My heart went away to the Jungle with you"** (A history with Love, Jungle and Adventures)

_**Disclaimer: This one series me does not belong, she and all the prominent figures belong to Craig Bartlett. Only I invented this one tells the history from the series created by him.**_

**Chapter 1:**

June, 2004, Hillwood. More than two years had happened since FTi was unmasked and a group of children saved a neighborhood. Two years since Arnold found that map that opened a way of hope to find his parents. Two years since Lille should have left the city for the work of his father. Arnold did not lose his illusion, but up to the moment, there did no seem to be any way of coming to so removed as dangerous place, worse still, being only a child. In addition, for the age of his grandparents, it would not be capable of exposing them to similar risk. It was approaching the Day of the Father, and, since of custom, Olga was coming from visit. The things were not going very well in the home of the Pataki. Bob fought of his Italian partner, when it happened of FTi; though for moments they were continuing doing "business"; the sales were coming falls, and he was remaining more time in house. For your part, Miriam was increasingly depressed, due to the withdrawal of Olga, who still was teaching in Alaska. Helga was determined to prepare something very special for Bob, and for it, better idea did not have that to do a collage to him with photos of the infancy of him; and of her when it was small, with phrases on why it was admiring it and other beautiful dedications. It remained beautiful! And it was ready to deliver it to him, but on having tried to give it to him, he and Miriam were discussing on how doing that Olga was returning forever to Hillwood; while they were meditating To do that Olga was returning forever to Hillwood; while they were contemplating the commission that had just come:

"-Darling papi, I hope that you receive this card, and that you like much. Happy Day. It loves you, Olga " - Was the simplest handmade card, that without importing these details, was enough to affect up to the tears both. Helga approached,

**Helga:** -Dad, I want to give you something that I did for you.

**Bob:** - Yes, yes, yes. Since it is, Olga. Leave it in the kitchen, then Miriam will cook it.

**Helga**:- Perhaps did you listen to not even the half of what I have just said to you?! Perhaps am I invisible for you?! And stop being calling me "Olga"! I am Helga, Bob! Your 12-year-old daughter, for if you have not noticed it! Bob: - yes I heard you girl! Holy skies! It leaves this chop in the kitchen of once, and enlist, that at any time your sister will come ". Helga:-Ah, with that it is it, true? Everything treats itself about Olllga. So you believe that what was going to give you, it was eaten? In agreement! Continue believing it, idiot! But forget me! You never pay attention me, not even when I made something pretty for you!. Long me of here! And me do not try to bind to be with you! - furious Helga said, while his tears of deep disappointment were running inevitably for his face - long me! Certainly, happy day, together with your ONLY daughter, Olga!

It threw sharply the package with the album in the floor of the living and went out traversing of his house the more rapid thing that could; without realizing that it was raining torrentially. For his luck, just person was coming to a stable the bus. Nevertheless, for these second minimums for that it was waiting in the stop, his father never went out in search of her, far from it or a few excuses.

It rose between sobs and cold; without having a good vision of the seats, and it sat down in the first empty seat that it spied. It continued crying of disconsolate form several minutes. In the following stop; (she without realizing) Arnold rose. On having looked for place to sit down he met Helga in so terrible condition. Immediately one brought over and tried to console her. It was really surprised! It never saw her demonstrating another feeling Another feeling that was hatred, annoyance, jeers or sarcasm. But this Helga, it was something new for him.

**Arnold:** -Helga, are you nice? What does happen to you?! - she tried herself to dry off; and to stop crying, more it him was impossible. Between sobs he said:

**Helga:** -Nothing that matters for you; head of ball! Get into your matters, you want?! And leave me alone! Pero Arnold knew that something would have happened, and too seriously since for her it was like that.

**Arnold:** -Not, I will not go away as well as this way. I want to make sure that before, you should be nice Helga.

**Helga:** -It is not my intention to speak with you, nitwid! So only make me alone! - he was saying, while it continued crying - it was drenched; fry and with a look of brutal disappointment. It is that Helga believed, that on not having been Olga, his parents would give him more attention, and probably the relation with them would change. Helga was too much hurt like for impostar his typical rough and distant character. It did not want that he knew of this his facet; but on the other hand, she was feeling encouraged of being together with Arnold in this horrible moment.

**Arnold:** -You are frozen, leave me my jacket to be big enough to you - Arnold outlined, with a soothing smile for Helga - here you have a handkerchief-. Helga only was agreing with the head; nevertheless, it did not hesitate to throw one:

**Helga:-** Brother hears, do not return to touch me, you deal?!

**Arnold:** - It is well, Helga, siento. - like that is better. - good, will you say to me that it happens to you?

**Helga:-** Do you know, Football Head ? I do not have why my life to count to you. I doubt that you are interested in it very much or that you could help me with her.

**Arnold:** -Helga, I can listen to you; you can speak with me. You will feel better, me believe and trust in me. / Oh Arnold! Always so comprehensive! Defending to defenseless souls (as me) in this case. If only I could relax with you and All my truth to count to you! If only could./was thinking Helga; but she did not even know why; it did it.

It began to tell him everything what was happening in his house: how Miriam was an absent mother; how Bob only was living for his work; and for OLGA, clear. It told him on the auto-exile of his sister (for his order) Alaska; and on the special gift that him had prepared for his father. **Helga**: - do you know, Arnold? I am the silly one.

**Arnold**: -Why do you say it? You are not silly, Helga.

**Helga**:- yes, yes I it am. For thinking that they would change; and they would treat me like to perfect Olga.

**Arnold**: - they love you.

**Helga:-** yes, how not. I will never have a mother confidant in spite of whom speaking; a father that me malcríe as all they have, do you know?

**Arnold**: - not they all have, Helga.

**Helga:- **you what you know, Arnold. We are not speaking about you; do you understand the idea? Arnold felt sad when Helga said it - she realized the reaction that had with his words; and he remembered that it does not have parents, or at least they are not with him.

**Helga**: - I am sorry, I sit, Arnold. I did not want to say it.. I know that you do not have..

Arnold: - It is well, Helga - I understand It, and you did not have why to know.

Helga:- I sit it indeed, I did not want to hurt you. That she was calling it Arnold; and that seemed to be sincere on having said that it did not want to hurt it; they were phrases and Helga's attitudes that Arnold had never attended: - it is well, does not matter.

**Helga:-**Sometimes times it wanted that they say to me that there is a parallel planet, where my real parents wait for me; Arnold. And for that I must be going to look, to live through a happy life! Where someone loves me; where it has a mother to whom my things telling him! Skies! Almost I am a teenager! I will never be able to ask for advices him on boys, - he said without noticing it; but immediately it blushed - je; I will never have a father who knows my name!

**Arnold**: -Helga, they you want, in deed that yes; only that..

**Helga:** -Only that I am not sufficient for them. If they were saying to me that I must find them though it is in the moon, as before I said to you; it would go without thinking it!. Ever you have not wanted to do anything, in deed; and you could not for other reasons; Head of ball? - without knowing it, it was making think over Arnold on what it had to do for his parents. The determination of which it was growing, and that, as she; he needed his parents-.

**Arnold:** -Helga; you have parents; only that they do not treat you since you you deserve; you must speak with them; believe me. Speaking, they all understand each other. Always I have wanted to have my parents; my grandparents are brilliant; and I love them; but every boy always wants to grow together with his parents .. do you know? - Arnold's words her affected so much, that came to him to the soul. It realized the selfish thing that was with regard to him and to his own history of life.

**Helga**: -And... You know what happened with them; Arnold?

**Arnold:-** yes, and not .. it wanted to know what happened with them; but they never found them. Not neither to they, nor to his plane.. Helga noticed sadness in the voice of his dear one. Helga: - it is well, you can tell me; if you want..

**Arnold:** -Thank you Helga; it is very difficult to speak about this.. And I know that for you also on your parents; and it is nice... You are a great girl; and you will see that they will change if you speak to them seriously. So you are not sad; because I you do not like to see badly; you must think that you are lucky of having them close to you; and that though they do not demonstrate it, I am sure that love you.

**Helga:-** Thank you very much thank you, Arnold - said she, already recovered. - of truth -

**Arnold**:-You do not have anything that to be grateful, I liked to speak with you Helga.. I would delight that we could.. You know, to speak about things like that, about time in when - Arnold was saying; while the hand was passing for the nape, shyly -

**Helga:** -Emm, yes; also I liked to chat with you, Head of Ball... But do not believe that because of it I stop hating you! - Helga said, already more free, and with his typical sarcastic laugh.

**Arnold:-** what you say, Helga. This one is my stop, we meet tomorrow - he said, while he was moving away to stoop, not without before giving him a small kiss of farewell in the cheek..

Helga, something blushed, said to him: -

**Helga**:Hey, Arnold!

**Arnold**:- Yes? He turned round:

**Helga**:-Thank you for everything! - Helga said bitting her lip - Arnold smiled saying goodbye, and coming to his house. She remained very thoughtful for the chat (incredibly deep and without aggressions of his part) it should have been very hard for Arnold to grow without them - said for yes same.. I would like (...?)

She was feeling better; Arnold had it innate of protecting the others and of worrying for all. It was expert at encouraging; to listen to others; and she was surprised and happily of that this time; it was like that with her. Could contain my stupidity, and always speak with you, my beautiful angel!" she was thinking. She was feeling sure together with him, though it could not be demonstrated. It gave several returns walking; and it returned late to house. It was not until it came, that saw on her Arnold's chaqueueta on his body; and that had forgotten to return it to him. Oh my God! What good it smells! I her might remain for the rest of my life, but I would be very bad to steal it from him.. Jejeje! So tomorrow in the morning, I will give it to him to the poor Head of ball.

" -You are a great girl. I liked to speak with you, Helga ". These phrases were resounding in his mind of such a way, which they were making it forget completely of the problems in his home. It entered to his house, they all were distracted as if nothing; it rose to his quarter; and it went to sleep; thinking about Arnold, clearly..

Helga remained calm; to speak with Arnold somehow always was encouraging her. The Head of Ball would be silly (for her) sometimes, but always it had the words adapted for the just moment. To; for your part; it could not harmonize the dream. The chat made it think the whole night. Helga: " If it had to travel to another galaxy because I know that a royal family will be waiting for me, it would do it without thinking it, Arnold ". "Royal Family"... This phrase was resounding in his mind again and again. Arnold all his life knew and understood that his grandparents were giving - they gave the better thing of them to be able to raise it. They were and they are fabulous; but and when they age more? When it was growing? It would remain alone. Always it would have the guests, probably. Or probably not. And nobody with blood bows. Nobody who knew of his origins... Nobody who answers his doubts and inqueuietudes; own of the life. And worse still: it would grow only, with a part of yes being chased by the question: And if they are alive? And if I have never looked for them, how to know what was of them? And if all this time they were lost; and did not I have the value to look for them? Maybe be in danger, or against his will in some place.

Ironically, Helga was complaining about a sister, mother and father; things that Arnold never had with it; and it was turning out to be to him strange. Always it wanted to have them, but at least, it had his grandparents who loved it. On the other hand, to know this Helga's side, it allowed him to understand the motives for which she is since is; and simultaneously; to explore a Helga that had never demonstrated feelings or emotions. Never? Or maybe yes? Is it one maybe, that probably, both tried to conceal? They were too much plant you for the same head, but sufficient not to leave it to stick an eye. Ado, he believes that it is a time to take a great decision in his life. It was for expiring 13 years, and I walk to being a man, it had to do what his heart was dictating him. Or at least, to try it. Otherwise, surely all his life would repent.

**To be continued...**

*************_Readers_**: Be able to understand that I am new, and that I am Argentina. Though I understand enough of English, I do not handle it perfectly. Also, there can be mistakes of tipeo, (yes, the corrector of my computer sometimes plays me bad spent) and that I am absolutely obsessive as for the grammatical thing, for what, if there is a mistake, it was the keyboard:P I Promise to be improving in every chapter, in the format and others ...;) Another thing that complicates me a bit is that FanFiction is quite in English (or at least to it me works out like that for me) but I will try to do the more perfect thing that could. It is quite for the present. Regards! =) Leave Reviews!


	2. Momentous decision

**Disclaimer: This series does not belongs to me, she and all the characters are Craig Bartlett. Only invented this story from the series created by him. **

**** Hello, dear readers! Here is the second chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy, and leave many reviews! ;) Keep me patience, I'm new at this, and the Word I play against at times, haha. Greetings to all, thank you for taking the time to read. **

**Chapter 2: "momentous Decision"**

The next day, at school, Arnold spoke to Gerald. Helga, meanwhile wakes more quiet, by the words of Arnold. Perhaps once her parents will change and will try it to better understand. He arrives at the school, ready to give the jacket Arnold; but he is seen talking with Gerald and decides not to interrupt. Arnold looked visibly tired. As if you had not slept. Hidden, you listen. Arnold:-Gerald, I have taken an important decision. and I would like to tell you about it.

Gerald: -of go, old man?

Arnold:-remember that I told you about my parents, San Lorenzo, map... Right? Gerald:-Yes, by?

Arnold:-well, I am for age 13 years, you know? I've always wondered if in these 2 years, went to search for them, which would have happened.

Gerald:-I understand, but that you want to go? What is the idea? Arnold:-this year, we will finish the primary; I have a few guys in Albuquerque, is close to San Lorenzo and...

Gerald:-Ahh?

Arnold:-...You could go to live with them...

Do the heart of Helga, virtually stopped. Arnold, away from his life? was the worst thing that could happen! you both horrified that possibility, almost long to cry .

Gerald:- but Arnold, that is your life here? Your family; friends, school? Your grandparents will be devastated!

Arnold:-that I know! But I will forgive never me I their not having if they are alive! Or caught up! You must get in my place, and support me as a friend, Gerald. Rang the Bell, and without more, went to school.

Helga, stunned. Gerald, surprised by the plans of Arnold as if outside little, Sr Simmons was about to make an announcement.

Mr. Simmons:-guys, I must inform you that from today, and until the end of the year, you accompany us a new teacher. As you know, I have accepted the position of Professor of the 5th grade, and removed me it some time. Opened the door. - some will recall it: the Miss Olga Pataki!

The eyes of Helga desorbitaron. knew that Olga would return and that it disturbed, but never imagined that it also invade your school!. was more than 40 minutes recounting his experience in Alaska; all attentive and excited by their stories. and a little interested Helga; only counting the seconds to the end of the class.

Olga mentioned that one of the things that cost more to go, was away from dear little sister. Everyone smiled, until interrupted by Harold:

Harold:-jokes! I would pay for get away from her! Hahaha! Several laughed, except Arnold. He comforted to hear those words of Olga to Helga-Harold! That was very rude of your part. You owe an apology to Helga immediately. Said Mr. Simmons.

Harold:-Oh yes, okay. Sorry Helga. Helga:-Ash! Just you, shut you want? Replied by showing him with his fist. -(You see?) Harold said in a low voice alluding to what he had said earlier.

At recess, Helga flows quickly to avoid crossing with her sister; and collides with Arnold.

Helga: -Arnold! (jacket he had in his hands, you almost hit, but he held it on time) Does

Arnold:-Okay, Helga?

Helga:-Yes, Arnold! Sorry, my fault you almost fall Arnold:-Okay, don't worry. Oh! My jacket, with reason it was not! Helga:-Yes! Sorry, I forgot to return you last night. (it was strange to see Helga apologize as many times in a row, as if saved a great repentance and sad in itself.) Arnold knew that Helga stayed with his jacket, but was very gentleman to ask it, and in the background, but he knew it; He liked the idea of she retained it.

Arnold:-you don't have to ask forgiveness for anything, Helga.

Helga:-thank you, ball head... But, can I ask you a favor?

Helga had watery eyes because he remembered that Arnold thought to go in the city; and of his life., surprised, believed to be by the emotion of the words of his sister or something as well.

Arnold:-insurance, tell me.

Helga:-would prefer to not tell anyone what happened yesterday; how I dress... and that.

Arnold: -Yes, Helga, will not say anything. I promise! Arnold, smiled as he was.

Helga:-thank you...again. Gerald did not do more to highlight Arnold dangerous idea; Since he was still almost a child.

"-Think about your grandparents Arnie!" "they will be alone... even though they have guests!.." Arnold could not hear it. He would take guts and realize their journey; No matter what the obstacles. Arriving home, Gerald implored him to reconsider the idea; When were less tired.

Arnold knew that Gerald was right in much of what he said, but that should find out yourself, what happened to their parents. His grandparents were already very old, and something thoughtless and irrational would be subjected to such challenge. He preferred to talk with his grandfather, always more sensible and attentive to Gertrie.

Arnold:-grandfather, I need to speak with you.

Grandfather:-tell me, little man. Although you're not small taaan, certainly.

Arnold:-that same I mean.

Grandfather:-well, that is?

Arnold:-my parents. Phil totally changed his expression, by one of astonishment and bewilderment. 2 Years ago, when they found that map, it was very difficult for everyone to overcome the fact that it was practically impossible to get there.

IT WILL CONTINUE...


	3. Do not leave me here

**Chapter 3: "do not leave me here**"

**Arnold**:-grandfather, I need to speak with you.

**Grandfather**:-tell me, little man. Although you're not small taaan, certainly.

**Arnold:-**that same I mean.

**Grandfather:-**well, that is?

**Arnold:-**my parents. Phil totally changed his expression, by one of astonishment and bewilderment. 2 Years ago, when they found that map, it was very difficult for everyone to overcome the fact that it was practically impossible to get there.

**Grandfather**:-Oh, and that relationship has with that are no longer small?

**Arnold**:-indeed that I am large; I can deal with other things... I want to know what happened to them, and never will if I even try. I know you did everything for me, and I love you, them will always love you Grandpa. But I can not live without find out where are... Why not returned – said Arnold on the verge of tears; that greatly shook the old man.

**Grandfather**:-I see Arnold. Do I understand everything you said, but, and how would you do it?

**Arnold**:-I don't want to always be a hindrance for you and need to grow up with a father and a mother; If you find them...with life... Said the boy breaking.

**Grandfather**:-Arnold, never were or will be a hindrance in our lives! Can you hear me? Ever. We love you, and you were a blessing for Puki and me. That you never forget it.

**Arnold**:-thank you grandfather, know you; and I love them.

**Grandfather**:-then...What is the plan?

**Arnold**:-well, said regaining breath could go to live with my aunt and Uncle Carlos and Andrea...they live near San Lorenzo, with Arnie. We search for it in directory, contact your friends! Excited and similar to as it was always. I'm not saying that I will go into the thick jungle to fight with Lions, snakes, and other... Only you would seek through other people. It would not you risk my life or anything of that. (He said this only to appease Phil.) Because actually, readiness to whatever, in order to find them.)

**Grandfather**:-Okay, Arnold. Do just let me talk to your grandmother, Yes? I still think that it is very risky, but we will find the way that is possible and safe for it. The dinner is ready. We eat, you'll feel better. Arnold nodded. Hope that gave him his grandfather, reassured.

* * *

Phil, for his part, ate, and while it passed through his mind like a movie; images of Arnold. When was born the first time you saw; When he began to speak; the sad and gray day that his son and his wife; Arnold were left in his care, and the promise that "soon return"...Suddenly, he looked to Arnold in the table, almost 13 years. Almost a man, fact and law. that indeed, it had always been a very mature boy. He thought that he and Puki envejecerían even more... And that would be the child? Without their parents! He decided that the idea was not bad; and that by his uncles, he was perhaps some data or track on thousands and Stella... Thus, opted to tell then to Puki...

* * *

Helga was walking to his home. I knew that the silly "or Olll-ga" probably already when she arrived. And that both Bob and Miriam, they embobarían in the usual way. It HA! Typical. No one noticed it in your home, and the return of this constraining it even more. With what he heard on his trip and Arnold, was empty at all: you can not live without him. With some laziness and disinterest, opens the door.

**Helga**:-is there anyone at home?. Jaj! Surely Olga led them to buy something exciting taaan you may not mention it during this and next life. That's great! It repeated frustrated.

**Olga**:-Hello Helga; snapped Olga with softness and serenity. Perhaps with a bit of fear.

**Helga**:-Ah, are here then.

**Olga**:-Yes, Mom and dad have left.

**Helga**:-Yes, Yes, it is. They will already be to praise you, nothing new. Olga has not added anything.

**Helga:-**well, I have many things to do; so...

**Olga:- **and it going at the school, sister? Launched Olga...

**Helga**:-we will now be followed, and I wanted to talk to you about that. Why you should import you how I will or let me go in my studies? After all, did you a promise, you know? You said you would do whatever so we bring well; and you accept. I don't know why Ray are here then. I think I left things well clear before, Olga. And if anything, I am sure, is im not want you close to me, and even less in school! -the strong words of Helga loudly harshly on Olga, dropping him as a cold water.

**Olga**:-Helga, sorry! So sorry! I didn't want to return, swear! And never, it would have never broken my promise; If not because...

**Helga**:-why Olga? Come on, say it! Can you not stand that they not you pay attention, really? That's all!

**Olga:-**No, Helga! In any way! This is not about me! was Dad who asked me to come!

**Helga**: -Oh, of course. Now everything makes sense. Two can not live without it; and I do not support. Helga, said Olga while his face was a torrent of tears.

**Olga:** I do not know why you are so cruel with me, I adore; I've only returned because Dad asked me; he said things here were very badly; business may not run as well as before; that Mom is very depressed, and that you do not understand...He asked me again and spoke with Wartz that they offer me the post; and thus be able to help them economically.

**Helga**:-Oh, Ray! Now I feel sorry for it and for them? Please! Only did it because you're "perfect..." and can not live if you committed jumping as your ray of sunshine here.

**Olga:-**Helga, believe me. It would have not returned if the situation were different. We could go bankrupt if it is not reversed. I am aware of my promise, and I swear, that as soon as you pass this, I will go as far as possible. Although splitting me the heart; Although it too surprised them, and even if you have to go on living, knowing that you always me odiarás, but I love you. said as she wept still more hope ever to be able to do something about it that finally prove you it! I sacrificed more than you can ever imagine by our promise; hopefully someday you can understand, I promise not to be a burden on it at school, and not bother in absolutely. And she was crying, distraught at his room. Heaven!

The words of Olga felt a deep pain and sincerity! Without the cynical attitude so characteristic of her. Even so; still keeping you grudge. How could pretend that she had him pity, or put in place when during his lifetime, was always left side by Olga admiration?. He knew that his greatest SR. had no idea how it felt that lack of affection; This chronic indifference; This carelessness and continuous contempt. And what less imagined in your head (for Helga) completely hollow, of Rainbow pink color and happiness; What least imagined Olga and probably could never suffer; It is the feeling of drowning, lack of life she experienced Helga to the possible departure of Arnold forever.

* * *

**Helga for herself**: No, definitely she will never be in my place, will never be depressed and lonely as I am, and I stay if he is out of town! Where save forces to cope with my boring, empty, cold, and routine life, without it being my support? I avoid Arnold to go!

Oh, Arnold Love, if only you had some bit of knowledge about my love for it! If it is within my reach do you get your parents to the life that you both crave and deserve. If I only dare to be an ear for it; your support, your strength! How you need here flooded with this stupid family that I had to have. It must be so calming have your generous grandparents and all of those rare people who lives with you. I prevent you to go; I keep me rope. I continue loving you for being brave enough someday like to reiterate to you my love; without stupid justifications that are only able to get away from me, when only you would have to confesár it all. Oh Arnold, you deserve the best in this world. I just deserve it also, and that your words are right. Hopefully as you say I want I want.

* * *

While Helga continued lamenting, the phone rang. At home there were two intercom, she attended before Olga. It was a boy asking for his sister.

Helga:-Yes, it you already pass. Olga! Call for it!

**Olga**:-agree, thank you Helga!

**Helga**:-for anything.

Once Olga responded to the call from above, Helga should only cut. Instead, he decided to remain in silence, listening to the conversation of the boy and Olga.

**Olga**:-Hi John, how are you? I guess that...received my message... John:-Hello Olga, well and you? Do Ehh, Yes, got said, with some resignation and sadness

**Olga**:-well, and... what you think if we are in the Reagan Park at 7?

**John**:-Olga, I do not believe that...

**Olga**:-John, please, just once...I want to see you and talk to you for a while, I need to see you...I'm not all well...I know it is difficult for it to appear again in your life as well... Said Olga with great sadness and despair

**John:-**Okay, I'll see to that hr and there we can talk about best...

**Olga**:-well, I see you there, thank you.

**John**:-Goodbye.

Olga sounded seriously when said you that you wanted to see it! I would be in love? What he meant with the "thus again appear in your life". I find out, and hopefully bride, is so busy and don't have time to bother me!. I will go to the Park at that time, espiaré them and said what it is (thought Helga).

**CONTINUE TO...**

* * *

**Note from the author:** Hello dear readers! How are you? I hope that very well! Sorry for not updating before, I was with many classes and (somewhat) study, and very little time! I hope you like this episode, they leave me your opinion, Yes? Kisses and thank you for reading me and commenting in the previous! =)


	4. Not everything is what it seems

**Chapter 4: "Not everything is what it seems"**

They were 18: 50 and a handsome young man, with fair skin, honey eyes and light brown hair was somewhat restless at the main entrance of the Reagan pareue. Olga arrived in a hurry. They spotted, and saluted. With a kind of kiss on the cheek, for the mutual confusion, it could have been a real kiss. Helga was hidden behind a source, :-this is difficult, Olga. Things were not very well between us.

Olga:-I know, and believe me it is not easy for me. You don't know how much I regret that everything finished as well.

John:-Yes...

Olga:-I you cited here, to tell you something important, and I want to know how you feel on the matter.

John:-Okay, I hear you.

Olga:-things do not walk very well in at home to say, so my father meimploro who returned from Alaska, accepting a post as titular co-maestra of the 6th grade. I will be here, at least for a long time, while my sister knows in advance. I will not say that I'll be more than you think, because it could be very bad. More than today was bad, and good...I was wondering if you, I don't know, would like to reconsider our...

John:-Wow, this is complicated, Olga. I love you, and that always you'll know, but need to wait while your sister have another of their hate attacks, you will swear never to return, and I left me without you, again? My feelings for it are still intact, cost me a lot live away from it, and I am sure that could not bear to lose you again. You have done too much for her, and I bet that to see you, you was wrong.

Olga:-No, it isn't, it was content to receive me.

John:-why is that you do not believe?

Olga:-should, John.

John:-Olga, don't you think that it is too much what you did?

Olga:-I must go, my sister is the most important in the world for me.

John:-even if she doesn't care and doesn't believe you.

Olga:-even so, I love. This time I have one last chance to show that this is the case and convince her.

John:-...

Olga:-please John, I also love you. Just think about it, I will not to disappear. If she is hating me, me I'm home, but only somewhere in this John:-do you promise that you will never, ever, go me?

Olga:-never would be able to get away from the love of my life. And both are in a big hug and kissed.

They kissed as if did years that they did not see. Helga felt a deep pain in the chest. She was the cause of the suffering of other people. There were separate in their selfish desire to keep away Olga. She. Which suffered for love, one that did not know if ever it would be reciprocated, divided two soul mates. By God, what he had done?. Although Olga was resulting him pompous, conceited and perfect, he found a human and sentimental side as she had. Just as she felt by Arnold. It should apologize to her, make the boy to entrust in Olga again. Her sister had to love again. It could not identify with the situation: Olga had lost her boyfriend, just like her, that would also lose it if he decides to go. He went home meditating all the time. He did not understand how badly tried Olga, now knowing that really the perfect Miss, wanted it. From now on, does not oppose the presence of her sister at home, at school, and in your life. Later, when Olga returned, came into his room. Does biting the lip, he said:

Helga:-Olga, can speak, please? Olga still felt wound for the words of Helga; but he loved to allow your pride to :-Yes, Helga, :-... I want... I ask you forgiveness. Me I have behaved like an idiot today, and when you ordered you were two years ago. Said biting you and between teeth, with a look of some guilty

Olga:-o, Helga, that is true?

Helga:-Yes, Olga. I'm sorry, really. I know how much you have sacrificed for what forced you to do... and I...

Olga:-No. Helga, I always have wanted to you as you are. Sorry I have been stupid, and you have it not shown as I should.

Helga:-thank you Olga, I don't want to get angry, or anything, but I couldn't help but hear your phone call, so I decided to follow you... to the Park. You noticed worried, so I went to see what it was. Olga eyes each time is agrandaban more than amazement. Helga burst into tears. He could only see the image of Arnold, going forever, to think what suffered Olga, and also to suffer it.

Helga:-sorry! I am sorry! I never wanted, or thought it would mean something for it, leave the city. I do not contemplé your feelings, I was foolish. And only now that it is late, I can understand that. Olga interrupted. Do even more than by the situation of Olga and her boyfriend, she felt devastated by Arnold.

Olga:-why you say that it is "late"? Helga :-I can not talk to you that, it has nothing to do with you, is something my own, and it is very difficult and painful; something that made me understand the evil that you did. Olga became frightened.

Olga:- but Helga! You're OK, what happens to you or you happened to you?

Helga:-No, it's nothing, Olga, believe me. Only forgive me, and never more I will tell you horrible things like was not angry because Helga sniffed at their meeting. On the contrary, he understood it was because in the background, Helga he worried some of it, and that it brought much.

She knew that maybe, eventually, helping her in many things, and do consider their parents in terms of the treatment they give to his sister, the relationship could be :-thank you Olga, I know you love me and you care much. Helga put aside their ridiculous and rude way of being for a while, showing his weaker side. A long time they were chatting. Does Helga told him about the gift that prepared you to Bob, which he ignored completely, get the Olga.

Helga card:-indeed, by which simple your card?

Olga:-didn't want that gift that you to do you would be overshadowed by anything. I know how they treat you, and I've noticed. It's time for Bob and Miriam are parents that you deserve.

Helga:-thanks again, "sister".Olga:- and with respect to what you care about...Helga:-I prefer not to mention this, Olga.

Olga:-Helga, do not worry. When you're ready, you can tell me. I agree?

Helga:-Yes... I think so.

Olga:-little sister very well, tomorrow is the last day of school, and well I must organize to help Sr Simmons with the trip.

Helga:-trip? What trip?

Olga:-this is your last year in elementary school, Helga. Graduate, and enter to secondary, it is a very important time in their lives, and so prepares a trip or excursion between all partners to have a cute souvenir after having shared so many years together.

Helga:-Oh, I understand. I like the idea, "Miss Olga". Both smiled. Well, it's late, I must go to sleep. Goodnight, Olga.

Helga went to sleep, thinking now, how to avoid that Arnold was forever.

* * *

CONTINUE TO...

-NOTE OF THE AUTOR:HELLO READERS, AS THEY ARE? I'M A LITTLE SAD BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE MY STORY, OR NOT, AND WHY NOT SAY :( LET ME KNOW! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAP AND LEAVE REVIEWS... IT GETS GOOD! KEEP READING. KISSES TO ALL! =)


	5. A Little Love French

**Disclaimer: This series and its characters are not mine, they are created by Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

**Author: I know, my English really sucks, it's terrible! (Haha) And the translator page, don't help me in all! :( Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Greetings! =)**

* * *

Previus Chapter (Last part)

Helga:-Olga, we talk, please? ."Olga Still felt hurt by the words of Helga; but loved her enough to let her pride anteponga.

Olga: Yes, Helga, go ahead.

Helga: 'I ... I ... I apologize. I acted like an idiot today, and two years ago, when I commanded you left. "Dijo Between dientes, biting and with a look of some culpa

Olga: Oh, Helga, that's true?

Helga: Yes, Olga. I'm sorry, really. I know how much you have sacrificed so I forced you to do ... and I ...

Olga:-No. Helga, I have always loved you as you are. Sorry I was stupid and did not tell you as I should have shown.

Helga:-Thanks Olga, I do not want to be angry or anything, but I could not help overhearing your phone call, so I decided to follow you ... the park. I noticed you worried, so I went to see what it was.

Olga directional eyes widened increasingly more of sorprise. Helga burst into tears. I could only see the image of Arnold, leaving forever, thinking of what he suffered Olga, and she would suffer also.

Helga: 'Sorry! Sorry! I never wanted or thought it would mean something to you, to abandon the city. Not watched your feelings, I was foolish. And only now it's late, I can understand.  
Olga Interrumped. Although only in the situation of Olga and her boy, she was devastated by Arnold.

Olga:-Why do you say that is "late"?

Helga: I can not talk about it, it has nothing to do with you, it's mine, and it is very difficult and painful, something that made me understand the evil they did. ."Olga scared.

Olga: But Helga! You're right, what's wrong or happened to you?

Helga: No, it's nothing, Olga, believe me. Just forgive, and never tell you horrible things like today.

Olga did not get mad because Helga sniffed at his meeting. By contrast, understood that it was because deep down, Helga worried some of it, and that much comforted. I knew that maybe, with time, helping in many ways, and retrain their parents doing about the treatment they give to his sister, the relationship could become beautiful.

Helga:-Thanks Olga, I know you love me and you care much. Helga abandoned its ridiculous and rude way of being for a while, showing her weaker side. They were talking for a long time. Helga told him about the gift you prepared to Bob, which he completely ignored, receiving Olga card.

Helga:-By the way, how simple your card?

Olga: -I did not mean that the gift he did was overshadowed by anything. I know how they treat you, and I've noticed. It's time for Bob and Miriam are the parents you deserve.

Helga:-Thanks again, "sister".

Olga: And about that worries you ..

Helga: I would rather not talk about it, Olga.

Olga:-Helga, do not worry. When you're ready, you can tell. Agree?

Helga: Yes .. I think so.

Olga: sister-Okay, tomorrow is the last day of school, and I organize myself well to help with the trip Mr Simmons.

Helga:-Travel? What trip?

Olga:-This is his last year in elementary school, Helga. Graduate and enter the secondary, is a very important time in their lives, and it is prepared for a trip or excursion between all partners to have a souvenir after having shared so many years together.

Helga: Oh, I understand. I like the idea, "Miss Olga". ."Ambas Sonrieron. Well, it's late, I should go to sleep. Good evening, Olga.

Helga went to sleep, thinking now, how to prevent Arnold was gone forever.

* * *

**Chapter 5: "A little love French"**

The next day everyone was excited. Because it was the last day, and began the summer. Moreover, when Olga and Mr. Simmons announced the idea of travel.

-Great! Harold shouted! We can go to China!

And let there not bring you back, Helga growled pink child-

'We could go to the jungle!... -Said Curly- ( Arnold's eyes were opened to its maximum). And living with crocodiles and lizards with wild!

Rhonda: Oh, Curly, you are a madman! -Rhonda say with sarcasm.

Curly: 'I'm just crazy about you, sweetie!

Rhonda:-Iuugh! Yuck! You're an insect.

-We could go to Aspen, skiing, I have many acquaintances there .. Rhonda said, with an air of grandeur.

."I'm afraid that's not possible, Mr Simmons Rhonda says. We do not have much budget.

'We could go to Central America "launched what Helga. Everyone was surprised.

-And why, Helga? - Gerald - Where exactly? "Helga Started feeling nervious

Helga: I do not know, just saying! I know every corner of the world, smart guy!

Mr. Simmons: 'Very good, very good! Children! Calm down! We will vote. Each write where you like to go in a small role, and then, the place with the most votes will be elected. We'll see if it is possible, and if we have to raise money somehow.

-Yes! We'll travel! We'll travel! " All sing very happy

Helga just thought that maybe this trip would be one of the last times I saw Arnold, and did nothing but sad. In the offseason, Arnold Helga reached the halls.

Arnold: 'Hey! Helga!' She turned happy to hear the sweet voice of his lover, but obviusly, hiding it.

Helga: 'Hello, ball head. How are you?

Arnold: 'Well, well, and you? How is everything .. What's yours?

Helga: -Wow! ."Arnold looking at me and talking to me, now that's weird, she thought. 'Well, everything has improved a lot, you know? Finally I understood Olga, I do not know, perhaps I have matured a bit. She had her reasons. Arguably, we are at peace.

Arnold: 'Well, Helga! That's very nice of you. ."I'm so glad you are better; Arnold smile.

Helga:-Yep! Hopefully forever. There are things that have made me reconsider, how bad I've been with her ...

Arnold: Oh, I see .. and what is it? Helga Starts sweat, gets so nervous she breaks her hand rue, again.

Helga: -None of your business, hairy!

Arnold goes blank. ."Sometimes I do not understand how you can be so weak, and on the other hand, have those unpredictable outbreaks of intolerance, contempt and nervousness.

Arnold: 'All right, you have to tell me, if you want. I'm just glad you're better than that time. See you!

Helga noticed his outburst with the boy, and wanted to catch up to apologize, but an inner strength would not allow it. qué idiota soy! "Heavens! What an idiot I am! Why always the away end? If I knew that his question referred only to him! I'm sorry for his possible departure! Helga ray! You're so bad, you can not demonstrate real feelings?!

"More Feel silly even if he knew that talking to Arnold intervened (antes Olga, parqueue and going to see his boyfriend) interceding, pointing out how bad she was, Helga thus decided to forgive this instantly

Since that happened around the neighborhood rescue, Helga was never equal, nor with Arnold, or with others. He began acting a little calmer, perhaps more introverted. But always with his typical phrases and sharp outputs. Arnold, also likened the whole being almost a man.

Olga, meanwhile, went from strength to strength with their romance. As the family business still not going well, it was time to broaden horizons. This year would not go on vacation, or at least not any time soon. The "father" of Olga, owned a restaurant in Hillwood important. Personal assistant needed, and seeing that money was tight, I was bored and would be a classy place, Helga went to work. It would not be hard work, but it would help pass the time. It was the famous Chez Paris. A million feelings wrapped it. The dinners, performances and follies he had done for Arnold, were countless. Thus passed the first weeks of vacation. One day, Mr. Simmons gathered all in the spring. They would take ice cream, and platicarían on the trip.

-Boys, with Olga found out about Australia .. Y..'re Tight with money. We'll have to do something to be able to cover everything.

-We ...! "Curly everyone saw coming a crazy idea Curly, and arrested him on the spot.

'We could sell something. ."Phoebe says.

'We could cook something perhaps!; Said Stinky enthusiast.

-Oh, please! Nobody will buy anything. They will say that we are failures and will travel anywhere! .Harold, protested visibly disagree with the idea of work.

-Oh, you're lazy, by God! . Rhonda says.

-Oh, like you ..!

-Harold! Mr Simmons interrumped. They should not fight, so do not amount to anything.

"'Actually we planned, that could be a Restaurant assistants Interceding Olga.

-Oh, finally something about the elegance! Rhonda jumped. I will be perfect for that! "Olga laughed.

Olga: 'My father is the owner, and the truth, need staff ..

-Great! Everyone agreed with the idea. And so it was.

The class and, ARNOLD, would work in the same place as Helga. Who by the way, forgot to attend that meeting. When Olga said it, could not believe it! The look like she was acting to deal with people as "elegant"! It would be strange! And the other fools, no way.  
For some reason, she seemed as it was inside, when I was there. Put aside their rudeness, because I knew otherwise be fired .. and because that gave him a quiet place so typical, so sweet, so ... Arnold! Sure! Arnold! That was the reason.  
That place meant so much to them sometime. Although, of course, technically he never knew it was Helga, but no matter. She felt safe there. Had renewed its appearance: wearing the hair (long) loose, with an elegant dress similar with fine design and atmosphere of the place. It was almost another person.

Seeing his teammates, he addressed them, as they normally did.

-Wow, Helga! We did not know you were working here! You look great ..! He said some of the girls.

Helga: Yes, yes .. you know? I wanted to make some money too, and I was bored at home with Major Bob ... ha! ."Arnold surprised, watched her from far.

Arnold: 'Hey, Gerald, this is Helga?

Gerald: No, it's not.

Arnold-Yes, it is!

-Notice! hints maliciously Harold If male has its ugly unibrow, she is. "Hahaha" was launched with laughter, until ..

Helga: 'You know, fat boy, it's me! And if I had put this dress, and was on my break, you'd have a romantic date with my fist!

Harold: 'All right, all right ... i'm sorry, Helga! See? Still be she, he said to herself...

Helga: -Hey Arnold. -Geraldo-

Gerald: ... Wow, hello... Surprised

Arnold: 'Hello ... Helga ... you look great.

CONTINUE ... *******************


	6. Arnold First-Person

**Disclaimer: This story does not belongs to me. It was created by Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. He would love to continue. Hopefully someday happen... :) **

*** Chapter parentheses between chapter 5 and 6 ***

_Hello everyone! How are you? First of all, thank you for reading me, add me to Favorites and commenting me! Returning to this chapter, is a "parenthesis" I do between the previous and the 6, which is already written. But so that they understand what you'll soon post, I wanted to before, explain / clarify / show certain situations that took place between "Save the neighborhood" and humble fiction invented by me, from the serie-movie of Craig Bartlett. Throughout this episode see how affected (or not) to Arnold, a myriad of situations that will give better understanding their feelings and subsequent reactions. I like the idea to a "high" in the history, but to develop it better still. Do not worry, in the next post the fic resumes its normal course. I wish isn't them 'threshed' my contextualization and journey to the "past", and serve the purposes for which I intend to. I hope you like my "Arnold first-person". __**Greetings, and please comment!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5 - 6: " Arnold first-person "**

Everything happened so fast. They were moments almost blurred, intense, fleeting; that even today it flutter in the mind so vivid as annexed.

The adventurous adrenaline far-reaching decisions. A minute more or less, and it could have been ruined completely.

Save around a neighborhood, on the shoulders of a 9 year old boy, is not easy. Even in the case of the child more enterprising, courageous and capable. That day I had many revelations.

That day, I demonstrated without a doubt, the power no more than good intentions and what is fair. That day, once more, we could show that working together and cooperating, you achieve great things! That day... That day, I also lived many strange things. I felt as if it were a spy. Go! It has been wonderful! The adventures, the elements, Gerald! That was an excellent companion! Tracks, Cave and his guards. Permanent support of "Voice hoarse"... AND... Yes, obviously the strange thing that occurred to me was the revelation of Helga. He never dreamed that he hid behind that fake personality... That was helping us, doing something good for us... That is, not by us, rather... by me, only for me. I.e., I know that it is good, in the background, and although not show, I am sure that it is.

Really... Else... It left me stunned. She... She loved me? I.e. loves me? How is that? Do anything you joked, as he always does? What did he say, really? Or rather, if it were so, why... retracted Or rather, if it were so, why... retracted Oh, heaven. I partly my fault. The two we do, in a very strange way... And we conclude on the same premise.

It was night, everything on this side of the city was a disaster. The street was full of debris, dust, as consequences of the explosviso of the grandfather. Although it was bedtime, people was shocked, and I refugié me in me room. Trying to go clean the happenings of so crazy day, but something prevented me to fall asleep. It was this kiss. It was Helga and the kiss. It was Helga kissing me passionately, in the rain, accompanied by the madness on the roof. It was more than that: was the meaning, translation and the implication of that event. And when to see again it? I.e., we agreed that it was the pressure, "heat of the moment"... Do but perhaps that made sense? I know that... Go! I don't even know what "I know", but I am sure that such a conclusion was a somewhat hasty statement.

The days were spent with 'normal' expected. That normality was Gerald and I as heroes of a city; as a powerful magnate despondent and in prison; with hundreds of people fuelling us where we were. And a hint of inexplicable sadness or Yes? in me. As Helga, she is called silence. With the rest of children continued to be relatively equal... but with me... not. I not tormented, or insulted or anything! Even Gerald was surprised:

Gerald:-go Arnold! Does Helga, will perhaps be sick that two weeks doesn't bother you? Heaven! I swear that she is not.

Arnold:-Ah yes, Gerald? Had not noticed lt; obviously I realized

Gerald:-friend, how not to notice! These were the best two weeks of your life! And my own, of course! We are national heroes; Pataki already not harass you, heaven! Life couldn't be better!

Arnold:-Gerald, are not heroes...

Gerald:-Oh, go Arnie! Live the life! I bet that Helga is angry because it does not overcome the fact that his father will not reign with cave in the city... Jejeje

Arnold:-I do not think so.. .And her indifference lasted... Becoming a source of daily analysis on my part. Since that day, I couldn't help but pay attention to all that buzz... with Helga, or over it. With the passage of time, it ceased to be indifferent to, in some way, be a little more... friendly, say... With a hint of "fear".

There were several opportunities in which I tried - despite my fear - talk to her about what happened that day in the tower. While we agreed that "it was the heat of the moment" had something not yet resolved, you should talk. One day, after classes Helga was alone in the gym. I went and greeted it:

Arnold: Hi Helga, how are you? She turned as if he had seen the devil himself.

Helga: Eh, ehh... Hi ball head, what do you do?

Arnold: Nothing... that is to say, only went here, and I wanted to greet you...Helga:... He looked at me with indifference, without adding anything...

Arnold: Listen to Helga, I... I need to talk to you, there is something I want to ask you...

Helga: well, looks at the clock, I have to go with Phoebe, will take me where his mother, see Arnold!

Arnold: but Helga!

Helga: I am sorry, time is money!

And thus, upon his nervousness and my fear, repeated one and another, and another time, my attempts to bring the subject to Helga; in school we had to do group tasks; where guess what: she behaved civilly with me! And I was afraid, that is... be with her I was very nervous since the e industries future, not understand very well why.

Does Phoebe:-Gerald, I would pass the geography notebook, please? I need the maps...

Gerald:-agreement, Phoebe, no problem! Arnie, are closer, I would pass it?

Arnold:-...

Gerald:-Arnold!

Arnold:-Eeeh? What? Ah, Yes! Here is! (plassh!)

Rhonda:-Oh, Arnold! My shoes!

Arnold:-sorry lot Rhonda!

Rhonda:-Oh, God! What bad luck!Does

Gerald:-Arnold, what did you do? Rhonda new shoes you foreplay!

In fact, I was distracted. I was watching Helga, that as soon as he realized that I was looking at, stopped doing so and impulsively turn, turning the painting by Eugene on Rhonda. That day I said "enough". I have to talk about this with someone else. But with who? Gerald is my best friend, but this... This is too much! In addition, I would not believe. I need to talk with someone who is "fair". Yes, I'm going to talk with my grandfather. He is wise, and insurance know what should I do or give me good advice.

Arnold: Do-grandfather?

Grandfather: -tell me, little hero.

Arnold: -grandfather! I am not a hero. I did what had to be done... Isn't it? Is not what he would have done you?

Grandfather: -lol! I had fled with Heidi Lamar, after having tied to cave!

Arnold: -grandfather!

Grandfather: -just kidding, lol! Do I also had my role, eh? Puki also. Do do well, what wanted talk to me?

Arnold: -is curious, it's something that happened that day...

Grandfather: -Oh, and what happened? Release it, little man...

Arnold: -Well, I don't know where to start... You will see... That day, there was someone...

Grandfather: -There were many people, Arnold!

Arnold: -It is not just "someone", but is someone who... who... confessed that his love for me

Grandfather: -Oh! Je je je! Hero and galan, eh?

Arnold: -Grandfather! (I say, shame on me)

Grandfather: - lol, sorry, continues! Do and who is she?

Arnold: - a girl...

Grandfather: -Arnold, that's obvious!

Arnold: - is that I can not tell you...

Grandfather: -why not?

Arnold: - is that I can not...

Grandfather: -okay, what happened? Heavens, these children of today, mysterious.

Arnold: -She... He said that he loved me and that he always did, and then... I kissed her

Grandfather: -Oh, heavens! This is better than my novels! Let me bring the popcorn! What happened then?

Arnold: - it was one of the most dangerous moments of the adventure, one minute and Scheck guards caught us...

Grandfather: -well, but and what happened to the girl?

Arnold: -once they Flay to Scheck, she and I are talking about. We were somewhat nervous... She said that it had been a "crazy" day and replied: "Yes..." said - and also I, that we had left us to take... By the heat of the moment...

Grandfather: Do-Oh, but now, a question: to it the girl you like? Or what..?

Arnold: -No, that is... Had never seen her that way... Do not thought of it in that way...

Grandfather: -Oh, and what is the problem then?

Arnold: -when I'm with her, since that time, act strange... I get nervous...

Grandfather: - And she how it works?

Arnold: -indifferent... As if as if I didn't exist... Or something as well...

Grandfather: -then: she don't like you, but makes you nervous; does she not loves you, but acts indifferent?

Arnold: -exact!

Grandfather: -then fixed subject, Arnold!

Arnold: -how?

Grandfather: -do not tell her you don't like, and she continued with her life?

Arnold: - Yes.

Grandfather: - all is well. Lol, unless you like it

Arnold: -not... It is not that, it is that something is confusing...

Grandfather: -think of it this way: If you feel something for it, had reiterated it. Do not

Arnold: - I think

Grandfather: -see you? Arnold, you're very young, lol! And if you love you girl, that could happen... You have all the time in the world to tell them. But, after all they are children!

Arnold: -Yes, I think you're right, grandfather!

Grandfather: -that's right, little man! Not should take seriously the things to this age, lol.

Arnold: -is true, thank you Grandpa! It helped me a lot talking to you.

Grandfather: -When you want, little man.

Thought the grandfather: lol, this boy has found his true love. Just have to give it time you discover it completely, lol you are an old very wise, Phil. Heavens!

The grandfather is very wise, is right. Surely Helga said all that the nerves and the pressure that he lived by his father... She... She hate me, Yes. Does not love me. I felt liberated, but not by the fact of concluding that she didn't love me, but because they were too many feelings for awhile, many unusual situations at once, that I could not handle...

Everything returned to normal, and I think that Helga, to see me as I have always been, also returned to normal... Indeed he became more sympathetic, without losing its personality. I already missed that I call "Head of balloon", ja ja ja.

Everything was going well, we finished the fourth grade, when something happened that marked me since then: lila. I never likes her much, nor we were more than friends; but I was always that hope. The worst news you could receive, was his departure. His father had been transferred to Texas, and they should move before year's end. I felt very sad: he would never again see and well, would not be my girlfriend. The end of the year was very depressing. But the boys: Gerald, Phoebe and Helga, helped me to overcome it, distracting me quite...

Aside from love issues, it was always next to me, the idea of finding my parents. I grew up, and the desire to find them, increasingly became bigger and close: there had to be some way to give them. It wasn't but, until I turned 12 years old, when I began to understand many things. And I understood, that being with my parents was something "now or never". My mind is cleared: every situation that lived from now on, it would be clear. Things thought to overcome or forgotten; even at that I chose not to give much importance, they returned to me as a giant phosphorescent question mark.

And if my parents are lost? And if they are caught? I had dreams and recurring nightmares where seen to them, where he saw Lila and realized that we were never going to be more than 'best friends', although he retains the hope. He dreamed of Helga, as a transformation of it in someone known and very similar to me. There were many questions without answers, which perhaps had answers, Yes. But were answers that only could creerselas a 9-year-old boy. Now I have 12, and many of those answers, simply does not make sense for me. My mission will be from now on, a solution to these so many doubts of my past to understand the present, more and those who surround me on...

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

**I hope your reviews and opinions, greetings! =)**


	7. Chapter 6: We can do it!

**Chapter 6: "We can do it!"**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" does not belong me, is creation of Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Arnold decided, as soon as they finished classes, along with the grandfather; get in touch with his aunt and uncle. It was necessary to know whether they could receive and where they lived exactly.

Was a very big disappointment knowing that his uncles not already lived close to the ultimate destination of their parents; so his plans were something paralyzed. His uncles said they gladly accept it, but who resided just a couple of kilometres of Hillwood. It was almost the same to stay in the city. Well, obviously not 'they would work' at the restaurant, but that they would do small work appropriate to their age, since they were still children.

* * *

-Well guys, I ask that they do what ordered them and are very respectful with Mr Spencer, the father-in-law of Olga. The US receive here temporarily, because you need to staff; the city is filled with tourists at this time and many of their employees are on vacation - advised them the Sr Simmons.

-Oh, but I do not want me to explode! I demand a beautiful Secretary, lots of food, and nice bathrooms with soft paper, you know what... - Harold -

Helga said:-Oh, yes child pink! Are you perhaps the owner? Who do you think? We do not came to rest here, socket!

Harold:-Oh, but it is Helga! You not recognized, have not been for your stupid uniceja and your bad character, would have thought that you were a girl, lol!

Helga:-repeated what you said if you have courage, idiot!

-Boys! It is enough! Stop arguing by nonsense (said Olga) come to talk to Mr. Spencer, who assigned to each work. Think of how wonderful that spend it in the journey!

-So, he resumed the Sr Simmons-we must take this small and 'special' opportunity they give us, in order to get more money, and to achieve this 'special' travel all together. Are they willing to do so? One for all and all for one!

-Yeaaahhh! -Cried all and behaved civilly.

* * *

-Mr. Simmons:-OK guys, go with Mr Spencer, who will be partners, and assigned each one a task.

-Hello kids, am Paul Spencer, and I will take care of grouping them into teams, very well:

**-Couple nro. 1:** Phoebe Hayerdahl - and Gerald Johanssen!

**-Couple nro. 2**: Harold Bergman and Lawrence; -Couple nro. 3: Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and Tadeo Curly Gamelhoff;

DO-WHAAAAAT? Oh, cannot not be! Did - interrupted an indignant Rhonda - in which mind can be accompany me an insect like him? Do-Oh, my beauty, I know you love me and die by working with me, why not give me a kiss?

-Curly - AAAYY! Get away from me, disgusting worm! -Intervenes Mr. Simmons - guys, please! We must cooperate together!

-Yes, Princess, stop complaining, you want? Do or perhaps you prefer to go travel to throw rocks into the dustbin, "primor"? -She threw Helga

**- Couple nro. 4:** Stinky Peterson and Sid;

**-Couple nro. 5:** Eugene Horowitz and Sheena;

**-Couple nro. 6:** Peapod and Nadine;

Mr. Spencer:-I would like to clarify that the couples have been formed according to a talk I had with Mr. Simmons, since, at first glance have only said me that among some of you not are all good, true? Hehe, I guess they are kids stuff, but ultimately they want much surely... and the last couple

**- Couple nro. 7:** Helga Pataki and Arnold... don't know what says here: do?

-Arnold Shortman, Mr.

-Ah, well, Shortman then.

-To the previous comment, Helga and Arnold looked with curiosity, as if the man was referring particularly to them... and quickly changed their place look-

– the couple nro. 1, you will receive the customers and will be located at the tables, also reviewed the reservations.

The couple nro. 2 help in the kitchen with minor tasks;

the couple nro. 3 will be Assistant to the staff that takes care of the dishes.

-In your face, Princess!.Helga, he said to an expression of "horror" of Rhonda

-the couple nro. 4 help with cleaning of the premises;

the couple nro. 5... Emm, Sr Simmons told me that you know some music, how good are? I'd like to add, since we are in the summer, a musical part to the restaurant.

-Eeh, I know playing the cello, and Eugene dancing very well.

-also singing: "If dance the sadness will go..." Dance until drop more, if you are boring and also depressed, dance and everything will change, and happy you are...! "

-Oh, that was enough!" I liked it very much guys, Sheena, we must see what such touches and fix together with Eugene kind of music used to their numbers. It could be something two times a week, not "all days", because it would become too routine.

-Perfect! They said both boys.

Do-okay, continue, the couple nro 6, they shall be responsible exterminate any kind of insect

- Oh, Peapod, could you EXTERMINATING A CURLY, please? -Ironically Rhonda-

(resumes the Sr Spencer) is not that we have pests, nor much less, only as we are in summer there is tendency to receive more guests than usual, especially the flying, lol... - and all looked without saying nothing-

- Oh, that is terribly disturbing, Mr (outlined Peapod)

- and the couple nro 7: Monday, Wednesday and Friday will be tables and receive orders from customers; and on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, will buy items that are lacking in the local.

-Helga? With its great character, taking orders from the customers? Jajajaa! Nobody will not come, and the restaurant will close!

-Harold! -Shouted Arnold-.

Helga answered nothing, because in part it was paralyzed by the reaction of Arnold, but at the same time, she was furious by the comment of the pink child.

Do-Yes, someone asked you perhaps?.

This time, he responded to attacks with less 'aggressiveness' in his words. The passage of time, what happened to Arnold two years ago, and the same maturity, achieved a new Helga to others, until then, hidden. Everyone is so dedicated work. Some more-compliant Queuing others with their partners, but not to admit it. Typical 'scenes' were the queue did Rhonda and Curly, generally initiated as a result of this harassment towards the girl.

Was also, hear it common to say things like: "Oh my God, my nail varnish!" What horror. "I have six unpainted toes, and four, with traces of red color, ahhh!"

-the pleasures of life, Princess -added Helga-

-Oh, beautiful Rhonda, I think your beautiful hands do not need any enamel, are divine, like you, Queen.

-Ughh, I guess that thanks...Curly. -He replied half disgusted, and masterful half, Rhonda.

* * *

**CONTINUE...**

**Readers: thank you for reading my story. I know that I am not so good in English, but anyway, I just want to share my fanfic... I hope learn more English and make it better... Greetings!**


	8. Redish storm at your side

**Chapter 7: "Reddish storm at your side"**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold!" Not mine, it is Craig Bartlett.**

* * *

It was one of those days when the sun was out in all its fury. It was one of those days when the air cuts with scissors. It was one of those days when the last thing you expect is to expect something from one. Saturday dawned a yellowish orange to intense heat in Hillwood, where, like every Saturday, Arnold and Helga were out for supplies 'elementary' for the restaurant.

She wore a jeans, a white shirt, with parts in pink and red, while Arnold, wearing a light green shirt with shorts. Sure, when not working on the premises, could dress as liked.  
Mr. Spencer had developed, along with all the chefs, an extensive but much list of stuff to buy. Thus, the long list, including such things as exotic peppers, salsa foreign and diverse amount of rare spices. It would be a sweltering day.  
Stifling heat, cramped by the amount of places you should visit. Overwhelming because he was alone with Arnold. Yes, completely alone, without any typical interrupt another person or acquaintance. Alone, after that day. One where everything changed but stayed the same. When everything could happen, but it happened. There were, for her, prey choice of Mr. Spencer our grouped with Arnold.

Somehow, Helga refused and did not like the idea of spending some days of the week alone with him. It was good in the restaurant, was good because there were always people, someone would always come, and because the vortex itself in living there, not allowed to dwell on what inexplicable.

'Very well, football head, I think now we know what they intend for us today, we could divide the tasks, and meet when we're done, do not you think? (Waiting impose his idea, and that he would agree without more)

-Helga, I think it would not be right, Mr. Spencer we assigned in pairs, remember?  
Gee, football head, not kill anyone! In addition, we would quickly if everyone is on their side (Opposing some frustration).

'Come, Helga are not many jobs. So it will be more fun.

-Oh, yes. As if enjoying being with a football head like you.

Queue Helga did not understand, being impolite and grumpy, Arnold still maintained the belief that working together would be "the best." And while that somehow the reconnoitre turn, the dreaded enough. While that episode had occurred two years ago, Helga partly changed its way of treating Arnold .. And always kept the issue to be discussed again.

'All right, let's do it! (Said with little wins) but I doubt that your stubborn, need help from someone else to think .. Arnold did not listen, because I was so focused on the list of things to look for.

'Okay, let's start with ... The Mediterranean salt .. As it says here, we take the subway that runs from Springfield to New Broken, and go to "Stepanopoulos", hence the sell.

yeah, yeah, whatever ... And both boarded the train, in the middle of a large cluster of people, it was impossible to .. As far as could be advanced, to find one of the few remaining empty seats.

have a seat, Helga.

-Aaghh. You not have to be nice to me, dunce. Arnold is struck by the fact that she was increasingly obscured, for no clear reason.

'I'm not cute (said blushing a bit) only, I am polite.

-Save it for a princess.

whatever you say ...

Passed well, the first and eternal minute journey. The heat, the increasing number of people, the nervousness of Helga and its consequences were very tedious path to the girl. He began to sweat in abundance. The thick drops of sweat fell ironically, almost mocking her by her face. Crowding, lack of air and light but enough and repeated rubbing of his arms or legs with Arnold, own transport of the same movement, made her increasingly insecure, with more breathlessness and suffocation.

-You know Helga? I've thought, there's something ... I'd like to talk ... It's something that happened one day, long ago between us. It was never very "clear" and I think we should talk it ... It is on the day of Future Industries ... (Said the boy, hesitating)

-What? What Are you talking about?!

And the heat was worse. There were more people. There were people sitting on it. There were many people crushing. Or so I thought. He fell to his left lying on Arnold's legs.

Helga! Are you okay?! Please Say something! Help, fainted! Start Screaming in train.

To his fortune, his two seats, carrying a first aid doctor, who immediately went to his call, the crowd of passengers, heat, and limited space.

-Hold it! I'll take the temperature and pressure!

-No fever, but he dropped much pressure! You get off at the next stop and make him drink something sugary, said the doctor to him. If you want, I can help you lose.

'But that's all gonna be okay?! Why not answer when I call?

He'll be fine. One should drink plenty of fluids. Heavens, is unusual so hot in June .. While yes, we are easily accessible in the summer.

-Give, bathes her face with some water -passing the bottle-

Helga remained concerned. Yet their hands thoroughly soaked with water, and gently ran them down her cheeks, forehead and chin, trying to revitalize. She looked so helpless, innocent and even beautiful, to seep into her flashes of brilliant clarity of that infernal noon on his face. So he stopped sweating... And he was carefully watching all the time to get to the next. station.

'It's time', told him the doctor, who took upon himself to Helga, quickly departing train.

'Come, follow me! Sit on that bench, and I lie down next to you. In front there is a bar, and you can buy a cool drink. Ten. and gave 10 dolars.

'Thank you sir, for everything. Helga just want to recover.

'I know, boy, and it's nothing! She'll be fine, it was just a heat stroke, is all. Note that you was very fond of your girlfriend. See you! The train is beyond me! Says he sympathetic man, hurry because the train was leaving without him.

He quickly rose, and greeted Arnold with his hand before letting him say "No, not my girlfriend, but I'm very worried." When the man said 'your girlfriend' Arnold blushed, not sure why. He passed the bar that he had indicated and bought him a cold soda-lime with extra sugar.

Upon returning, he sat next to her, and placed the head of it, on his lap. Helga began to wake up slowly.

happened? Where am I? -by sitting- What is this place? ¡Aaah! ¡¿And what are you doing so close to me?!

-Helga! You are better! hugging herswiftly.

-Hey, smart guy! Do not be so sweet! -abruptly pushing it-

-Helga Sorry, you passed out when we were on the train, and a doctor who was traveling in it helped me back together. Shot! I bought a cool drink. I told you under pressure and you should drink plenty of fluids.

-Wow, it all makes more sense now. My head is killing me.

-Don't worry, you'll feel better, trust me.

-Ummhh Thanks ... Arnold. Helga says with a hint of innocence and feel it helpless-. And now, what shall we do? We got halfway.

-I think I know where we are, I came with my grandfather several times ... Feel better, Helga?

-Yes, Arnold .. Thank you.

-Insurance?

-Yes, you do not have to stress so much and be so dense, you know?

He was worried about you. Hold on right then. Y Took both arms, lifting her.

-What the hell are you doing?! Put me down RIGHT NOW, OR NOT TELL THE STORY ARNOLD! AHHHHH!

-Quiet Helga, you're weak and can not walk.

-Kidding? It could kill you! Me! shouted Helga, doing a terrible scene for those occasional passerby.

Helga was blushing from embarrassment: partly felt in heaven. He felt the fresh scent of her blond hair in that perfect ball head, while nothing more and nothing less than the rose! But I was afraid it slip that Helga weak and feeble love, which once released. For some reason, did not try to get away from Arnold, and by contrast, clung the more able, linking their arms in the boy's neck to keep from falling.

I guess that was not so bad, right?

-What?!

-Go in my arms. -said to her, smiling-.

-There are worse things, I suppose.

-Yeah?

-Being unconscious in a stinking train next to a football head, while all look.

-How do you know that you watched?

-Because you must have kicked up a fuss.

-How do you know?

-Because you said silly.

-What? What did I say?

-You were worried about me ... Helga says, Arnold staring, as if to say something else, or if you were talking about something else. He stopped walking. Arnold's green eyes rested on the blue surprised Helga. For a moment he looked intently. For an instant queue could last for years. Although it is in the imagination.

-Yes, I was worried, quite believe.

-You get scared, huh? Oh, poor Football head with Helga G. Pataki dying, right? It would have been the front page of the newspapers, you ... Frightened face! Hahaha!

-Helga, not funny, you fainted.

-Go serious thing!

-There is somewhat less, and I think ..

'You should get off, because I can walk alone, thanks (said with sarcasm)

'Very well, but carefully. Take the C train station, take us home.

-Forget it. We get the stupid pepper.

-Helga, no. I must make sure you're okay.

'Oh, give it up, will you? Look, I'm fine! As strong as a bull. I lowered the pressure is all. Besides, the last thing you want to hear is: "Oh, the Chez Paris closed by Helga, oh, poor us without the pepper! Poor, we can not go to the damn school trip, because of HELGA, OH NO!

-I thought you liked the Chez Paris.

-And that is all?

'Nothing, I just thought you liked working on it.

-And who said it? Arnold opened his eyes widely. As if capturing a subliminal message.

-Then why are you complaining?

-Uh, I ... I'm not complaining. That is, they do not appreciate the great Helga. At its best and most useful used. Yes! That's it.

-Why do you say that?

-Why do only questions, Arnold? Why should give me better pay, to go so long with a stubborn fool like you.

-And you should invent new responses, Helga.

'Not always speak with dunces.

-Argh ... (Arnold released with some frustration with the repetitive)

-Abolish the pepper, the other things and you, Arnold.

'You're right. And ready to walk in different businesses, receiving many "no" for an answer, not having what they sought. Just spent the afternoon, in less than the blink of an eye; glimpsed the last vestiges of the sun plunged into a very leaden gray that colored the sky. Arnold and Helga finally left the business she had to go, when the misty night surprised them.

-Well, I deserve a reward for spending so many hours with you, ha!

-How beautiful.

-Anytime.

-Ah?

-Oh, shoot. Or someone is spitting from heights, or raining.

-No, it can not be can not be happening ... If until a while ago had ... sorry, and start to rain, long to complete and furiously as Arnold continued Never and phrase-Sol ...

'Well, you'll have to improvise some means of transport, football head, I suggest this: how about a big paper boat? We could paddle! Dijo Sarcastically while water young, thronged every step and even rain más, your fortaleza unfolded.

'Come, let us approach the gallery, wait a few minutes, surely stop.

-Oh, yes, of course.

They walked a block to get to the downtown area of the city. There were several local shopping, mini malls and roofed spaces where hopefully, could stay until the flood wane. They sat and soaked in some steps belonging to the entry of a business already closed at that hour. Helga was soaked, and her hair completely ruffled. By water, was let go.

-Ray! I lost my ribbon. I'm soaked, and everything we bought was damaged. And worse: say I'm a bad employee.

-Surely to, Helga. And you can buy another bar.

-No! I can not. If I could and would have. Helga Dijo with great regret and with great power and vez, effusive in his Voice

'But there are many other beautiful.

-Not like that. Is 'special'. -She sentenced.

-Eh ... And why? There is something that makes you special?

-Ah, eh ... I, I can not say ... is that .. is my favorite! (Helga totally nervous)

-Ah, well ... But do not say you're bad employee. Besides, you're not.

'Of course I'm not, but I will say.

-Why do you care so much what they say? If you're the best.

Seriously, what do you think? Helga Allowed commentary, bring this instead of having one of his typical defensive outings.

-On that note I like ...

-What I like who?! Helga interrupting cried, indignant, mingling words and something embarrasing.

-To work there, the chico, continue noticing some recurring and exasperation by her, each time they made mention of restaurant.

-Uh, is that .. You know ... The owner is the father of Olga .. And, if I fail, I have said that favoritism .. Understand?

Helga always had that ridiculous justifications develop, trying to remedy things that bore no relationship or connection, but she took pains to suggest so.

-Yeah, I know it can not be easy to be with your sister .. You know ...

-Uh, actually, things got better with it. It's like ... As if we understood more.

-I am very glad to hear that. And both smile.

Helga with her hair down. Both caught in the rain, and rain. Loneliness desert full of unexpected sudden storm. The fresh suspicious attracted massive drops, and accomplices in the rain. Helga with her hair down. Helga like déjà vu permanent. The summer holidays, the restaurant, déjà vu again. The talk just beginning, without knowing its end or outcome; interspersed by dashes of hot abrasive infernal noon. An inquisitive and unmistakable voice using his name ...

-Arnold! Holy shit, anything you miss? While trying to tell you something.

'Sorry, what happens?

-I called Mr. Spencer, was worried about us. Comes to look in 10 minutes.

-Great!

-Yeah, whatever.

-Helga, today I wanted to tell you something when we were on the train .. I ...

'All right, Arnold. I appreciate what you did for me, I did not know that low pressure, demons. But neither is it something terrible.

interrupting her-Yes, but that was not ...

Helga retaking conversation again. 'I make it up, I swear. But do not expect much, or will be soon.

'All right, it was nothing. And you owe me nothing, stay quiet. What I wanted to talk, is about the time when we save the neighborhood ... That is, never say anything and well, the truth ...

Ball-head, we must live in the present. The past has escaped, and the future has not yet arrived, you can only live today! sorry, Hurried Helga, tackled with a great sense of 'Philosophy? , own mind just like the Grandpa. arrived!

-Who?

-Mr Spencer! Come.

Helga-I ...

-Oh, forget it! Want? Leave the past behind and that stupid day ...

-I found your ribbon.

Helga Arnold looked puzzled. Embarrassed. As the shame you feel when you discover something very secret and it's own, as when someone is holding the key to open a gate full of mystery and hidden things, like someone reading your diary. As if the bar talk.

-Thank you. and took it, without more.

-Guys, come on! directional Called Mr. Spencer.

-Finally.

Once arrived at the restaurant ...

-Oh, look who come, Arnold and Helga are perhaps Earth swallowed? Hahaha (Stinky asked, alluding to the several hours outside the restaurant)

-Yes, silly, and we sink the Titanic, but we survived.

-Are very wet, sequence soon, or grab a cold.

-Yes, Mr Spencer.

'Yes, Lord! But I'll not endure long hours again, with a big head like him. I think I should rest of it! (Helga said, trying to prove a false contempt for the boy)

At this Spencer laughed.

* * *

CONTINUED ...

Dear Fans: How's it going? I hope very well! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me. They should be (especially since this episode) very attentive to the subtleties / subliminal messages between Helga and Arnold ... Tuned! Jaja ... Many thanks for your reviews! They are the "breath" that a writer (humble in my case) needs to advance, so I love to read your reaction. I'm leaving, but not before recommending the ONE-SHOT I did on "The Birthday of Arnold" ... It's very good! (Yes, zero humility! Is that I love how it turned out ) Haha, greetings!


	9. If you prefer it to her

**Chapter 8: "If you prefer it to her..."**

**Disclaimer: "HEY ARNOLD!" not belongs to me. Created it Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

They were middle of the month. Fifteen days working each one giving the best of themselves.

Among boys, Eugene was an unintentional comedy. Their constant accidents made their numbers of singing and dancing a hilarious musical filled with their "'m good!".

For its part, Sheena, played the atmosphere typically fine, characteristic of Chez Paris to the beat of his cello notes. Redundantly contributed to those romantic moments, corny and flashing candle light accomplices.

Although the restaurant had changed of owner; by one more 'light-hearted' something less 'French and nato', it maintained that air fine, very French; and cozy which made him well-known. And each pair of children met the roles assigned with great efficiency and neatness; except, of course, some exceptions such as Rhonda and Curly. Those who used to give ' their own free 'performances':

-Do "Oh my God. What a beautiful thing I have prepared as a reward for being with so many phenomena, -**especially**- with one as Curly, and... by scrubbing dishes! Aaaaaaaahhh! My poor hands and nails. Duaajj! What horror! "

But in general, all worked in team, and based on the orders of Mr Spencer.

-I must admit dear Olga, that these children are a great help here. Will you miss them you much when they are no longer...

-Oh, Sr, I completely agree.

-You know that you can call me Paul, isn't it?

-Oh, lol, agreement, Mr. Paul (_said an enthusiastic Olga_.) I just want to have the most beautiful trip! Both deserve it!

-It is so!

They were missing a few days so the Group summer work, it runs, to give way to all the trip planning. It was time to begin to finalize details, costs, budgets, and others.

Mr. Simmons:-guys, I fear that as we are so far, would ruled out Australia as a destination.

Nadine:-Oh, that's so sad. I would have loved to see dolphins, kangaroos and other such beautiful species that live there.

Mr. Simmons: sorry lot, Nadine. But does not mean that we are going bad, quite the contrary. We go very well! And everyone must know that they are very 'special' for me. Only that Australia is very costly for our rather tight budget.

Arnold wanted to suggest going to Central America; But what reason founded and credible could have given? Had not told them his friends (except to Gerald, and Helga a bit) on the whole question of their parents, and neither felt comfortable with the possibility of doing so. Thus they continued analyzing your options, and none could be spectacular. So far only seemed feasible to travel to a place like Texas, Louisiana or the Grand Canyon, places little 'exciting' since most already knew or was going to do it.  
Something surprising was about to occur.

That Thursday, Helga fell asleep. Last night I could not fall asleep; and this was the price. Like every Thursday, it was the day when you had to leave in search of materials for the restaurant. AGAIN. WITH ARNOLD. He was very late. Really very late.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the Chez Paris...**

Mr. Simmons:-boys! I have a big announcement for you; rather, a surprise that delight them much! An old friend of ours, is visiting, and (as he told me) seems very interested in collaborating with our cause! (All the guys arrested tasks that were doing and were the expectation of the earlier words of his master)

-Receive to... lilac! (Entering the Chez Paris)

-Lila! (They shouted all)

-Lila:-guys Hello! I am much pleased to see them!

Phoebe:-Lila what good to see you! So long!

Rhonda:-cute outfit!

Lila:-thank you!

Rhonda:-although obviously, mine is more elegant.

And so, a myriad of constant adulation from all sides.

-Lila! You look great; (outlined Stinky) and were talking about everyone, with the girl for a long time. She told about friends who have now, life outside of Hillwood, and about their plans to end what remained of school, there.

* * *

**(Awhile before...)**

Arnold:-Oh, no. Look at the time! It should be yendome with Helga! But it does not!

Gerald:-Oh, heck! And don't you just go?

Arnold:-is supposed to be a two... To make matters worse, we should today go to many places and bring heavy things.

Mr. Simmons: do you, if you accompany someone else, Arnold? Go to make purchases, in a while I'll send someone to help you. -Arnold doubted-

Arnold:-Mmm... And if Helga is angry?

Gerald:-since when that interest us? Lol, lucky friend! Don't mandonear by Pataki, Yes?

Arnold:-agreement, but only this time... I know that it upset by not having waited...

Mr. Spencer:-Oh, I think that it is one of the latest "times"; because this is the last Thursday that pass here - he said, with great sadness).

When Arnold was already gone, Mr. Simmons tried to assign a couple to Arnold, in the absence of Helga.

Mr. Simmons:-Rhonda, are you busy?

Does Rhonda:-what you think, Mr. Simmons? I'm ruining my manicure. I.e., "leaving gleaming crockery".

Mr. Simmons:-I see... and I also see that you much remains still wash...

Rhonda:-so...

Mr. Simmons:- and what is it Curly?

Curly:-should I stay here for the welfare of this beauty. -He said, trying to impose the idea that would not move from there-

Rhonda:-No, Mr. Simmons! I'm perfectly fine with the dishes, take it if you want to!

Mr. Simmons:-No, okay, boys.

-Gerald is next to Phoebe attending tables... Eugene and Sheena practice... heaven! Who I send to help Arnold...? Suddenly, he saw Lila sitting at a table away, newcomer. Although he hesitated to do so, there was no choice. All were busy, and, to do that job needed someone responsible, but first and foremost, that was unoccupied at that time.

-Does lila? I know that it is unexpected, and very soon since you just return to Hillwood, but could I ask you a favor?

Lila:-Yes, Mr. Simmons? Oh, I see no problem, just tell me what it is and how I can help it. I will do so gladly. -Smiling tenderly-

Gerald then approached Mr. Simmons.

Does Gerald:-Mr. Simmons, excuse me, but Arnold remain only? Because Phoebe could cover the tables with Stinky by this time, and go I...

Mr. Simmons:-Oh Gerald, thank you for your goodwill, but Lila was already with him.

For some reason, in the mind of the boy, was the idea that Arnold had preferred to go with Lila... Is that, to hear "Lilac" and add "Arnold", he thought: "go luck has this Arnold, returns his girl and just will do the job with her... what else you can request, Romeo?"-Gerald always knew how much appreciated his friend Lila, and how difficult that was for this, his departure. So, to return the girl, the guy from the striking hair, he was pleased by his friend.

Helga reached Chez Paris with their last breaths. Agitated by having raced. By the marathon against the clock hands. The battle against their innate and inevitable tardiness.  
The volatile streets looked at her with disdain, while I was going faster. As if to agree more hurried, more eternal was made to travel.

Once at the restaurant, he pushed the doors of the main entrance, causing a sound which suggested that someone could have fallen. But not. It was Helga, accelerated. Exhausted.

-Puuumt!-

-Already arrived! -Shouted, as giving explanations to someone -

He stopped for a moment, supporting their hands on their knees and bowing slightly. He regained his normal heart rhythm, and advanced to where were his companions. I was looking for the blonde boy, but not had signals from him.

-Stinky? Have you ever seen Arnold, where are you?

-No, I have no idea Helga...

-Agsh!

_Until he managed to descry the best friend of her beloved._

-Gerald...!

-What do you need...?

-Where is your stupid friend with ball head, eh?

-Arnold? It was with Lila, Pataki.

-What? -Stayed in dry-

-What you heard, with Lila. -He said with disinterest-

-DOES LILA? SET! AS RAY IS POSSIBLE? SHE? I HAD TO... EH...! IN OTHER WORDS, AS WAS I RETURNED?

-Don't know it, Helga, it just happened. Arnold was shopping with her and now. Are you sick and tired of wait. -Helga was completely whitening-

-Ah... then it was no more? Not bad! It's everything you need to know!

-Did years and chose to go with her.

- As it is, Miss, dump!

-By anything Helga, I also liked see you - with sarcasm-

* * *

Helga turned away enough so that nobody saw it or heard. A few thick tears Avenged their feelings and decided to throw to the outside world through his blue eyes. They were thick tears. They were tears of anger and disappointment.

Why, why, why? I think that now that Ms. Does ' perfection wasn't everything would be ' perfect ' for me? Why just Arnold will be gone, or so it seems, does she? To take my place? God! What a terrible day! -Sobbing-

And worst of all, Arnold, you preferably to go with it. I'm not enough for it, isn't it? You had to choose her, once again.  
Well, here came the 'cute, polite and even frenchified Helga'. No more. Tomorrow, I shall begin to hate you, Arnold. You will not know me. Morning, begins the 'law of ice' for it. There will be no turning back...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**MUAJAJA, VIGILANT, THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS TRANSCENDENTAL! BE COME LONGER CHAPTERS! (MORE INSPIRATION, OH YES!)**

DOES HELGA DECIDES TO 'HATE' ARNOLD? THINGS BE AS YOU SAID GERALD? AS ARNOLD WILL REACT TO THE INDIFFERENCE OF THE BLONDE? WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, COME IMPORTANT REVELATIONS FOR THE BALLOON HEAD! NOT BE IMAGINE, HEHEHE...

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING; **

**I KNOW THAT ALWAYS THERE ARE SOME MISTAKE IN WRITING, NOT IS SPELLING, BUT GRAMMATICAL OR OF TYPING: BLAME MY DAMN WORDPAD, HAHA. ALTHOUGH CORRECT IT, ALWAYS IS WRONG! :(**

**I GO, BUT NOT BEFORE, RECOMMEND THEM TO READ MY "BIRTHDAY OF ARNOLD" ONE-SHOT, WHERE I WANTED TO CAPTURE THE TWO CHARACTERS BEING MORE MATURE, ABOUT TO CHOOSE DIFFERENT PATHS IN THEIR LIVES, (WITH THE ENTIRE THING ROMANTIC OF "DESPEDIDA - AIRCRAFT - STATEMENT...") YES, YES, IF! I NOTICED THE TASTE TO CREATE A FIC WHERE PASSES SOMETHING THAT ALWAYS WANTED TO GO! READ IT, I LOVE HOW I WAS. YES, ZERO HUMILITY! HAHA;)**

**AS SO SELFISH NOT AM, ALSO TAKE THIS OPPORTUNITY TO RECOMMEND TO ALL THE AUTHORS AND STORIES THAT ARE LISTED IN MY FAVORITES. FOR ME, A FEW ARE GENIUSES, AND THIS PAGE SEE A LOT TALENT, NEVER REACH ME WORDS TO DESCRIBE SOME FANFICTION WRITERS.**

**I HOPE YOUR OPINION, GREETINGS! =)**

E INFINITE THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ BUT NOT DISCUSSED, EVERY DAY I SURPRISED (AND DISCOVER MORE THINGS ON THIS PAGE! HAHA) THINK THAT I READ PEOPLE FROM SO MANY COUNTRIES NEAR AND DISTANT FROM MINE, IS SUPER REFRESHING! : 3

Very Sorry for my poor English

NOW YES, GOODBYE! ;)


	10. Always was you

**Chapter 9: "always was you"**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: "Hey Arnold!" and its characters do not belong to me. Are by Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment only.**

* * *

**(Last part Chapter 8)**

"Helga came to Chez Paris with their last breaths. Agitated by having raced. By the marathon against the clock hands. The battle against their innate and inevitable tardiness.

The volatile streets looked at her with disdain, while I was going faster. As if to agree more hurried, more eternal was made to travel.

Once at the restaurant, he pushed the doors of the main entrance, causing a sound which suggested that someone could have fallen. But not. It was Helga, accelerated. Exhausted.

-Puuumt!-

-Already arrived! -Shouted, as giving explanations to someone -

He stopped for a moment, supporting their hands on their knees and bowing slightly. He regained his normal heart rhythm, and advanced to where were his companions. I was looking for the blonde boy, but not had signals from him.

-Stinky? Have you ever seen Arnold, where are you?

-No, I have no idea Helga...

-Agsh!

_Until he managed to descry the best friend of her beloved._

-Gerald...!

-What do you need...?

-Where is your stupid friend with ball head, eh?

-Arnold? It was with Lila, Pataki.

-What? -Stayed in dry-

-What you heard, with Lila. -He said with disinterest-

-DOES LILA? AS RAY IS POSSIBLE? SHE...? I HAD TO... EH...! IS IT SAY, AS IT WAS I RETURNED?

-Don't know it, Helga, it just happened. Arnold was shopping with her and now. Are you sick and tired of wait. -Helga became totally white-

-Ah... Then was it no more? Not bad! It's everything you need to know!

-Did years and chose to go with her.

- Whatever, lose yourself, idiot!

-By anything Helga, I also liked see you - with sarcasm-

Helga turned away enough so that nobody saw it or heard. A few thick tears Avenged their feelings and decided to throw to the outside world through his blue eyes. They were thick tears. They were tears of anger and disappointment.

Why, why, why? I think that now that Ms. Does ' perfection wasn't everything would be ' perfect ' for me? Why just Arnold will be gone, or so it seems, does she? To occupy my place! God! What a terrible day! -Sobbing-

And worst of all, Arnold, you preferably to go with it. Do I'm not enough for it, no? You had to choose her, once again.

Well, here came the 'cute, polite and even frenchified Helga'. No more. Tomorrow, I shall begin to hate you, Arnold. You will not know me. Morning, begins the 'law of ice' for it. There will be no turning back... "

* * *

**Chapter 9: "always was you"**

Arnold was surprised. Like everyone else, surprised. But it was a different surprise. Lila, his 'linda Lila' had returned. I still didn't know for how long, or why, and remained speechless in the presence of the girl. One who "liked only" and not you "liked liked"; that was gone for two years, with a sad farewell.  
Lila had "always be nice and cute". He had grown up, now, wore a half tail and the rest of her hair reddish, loose.

Lila! Art thou? I can't believe it! How is it possible? He said Arnold, approaching to greet and hug her.

-Arnold! What a joy to see you! They told me that you will find here.

-What? How... and Helga? She won't come?

-I don't know, hehe, just asked me to help you.

-Great! And how is it that you are here?

-You'll see, they transferred to my father for one year at Hillwood, and then return to Texas. So I decided that I would finish school here, is it not wonderful?

-Yes that is it! Miss you much, Lila!

-Oh, Arnold, I also to everyone, and much thanks! I see that everything remains almost the same, although there are some new things, isn't it?

-Yes, you could say... Smiled Arnold.

- And, tell me, what must do exactly? I already talked about the trip, and I'm willing to collaborate in everything you can, Arnold...

-Well, we must buy everything that is in this list, are materials that it requires the restaurant, you know, ingredients, and others...

-I understand, great! Why not you me put on the news all day? And so they continued the hike pacificly, until buy everything.

Helga was in a bad mood. Temper constant. She seemed abstracted absolutely everything and all reality around him. His day marched under fairly 'normal' limits, it could be said. Not to go shopping, stayed in the restaurant helping the other guys. The idea of having to bear to Miss perfection when he arrived with Arnold, quite simply, it was killing. Killed it, the idea or the just thinking about what caused the return of the redhead.

For its 'misfortunes' luck, Helga found with what distracted.  
That day, at night, would go to the restaurant throughout a retinue of the Office of Mayor of the city. They were very important people, and the Organization had to be perfect. On that occasion, he chose to use a short, white, dress with some parts in soft pink tones.

All the guys were very devoted to their work and noticed the climate of hustle and bustle. Arnold and Lila undertaken his return with everything what they bought during the afternoon.

Huge and fine silk tablecloths, covered very long tables aimed at relatives of the Mayor. Helga was accommodating napkins on all the tables, when he realized that several missing.

In a swift movement, and unexpected, turn on, colliding directly with Rhonda, who was gathering together with Curly, a table that had been vacated. It fell on Helga and her impeccable white dress, half of a pan of sauce, enchastrando virtually one entire table.

-What did you, Princess? You're a disaster!

-Do apology? Were you the unwise! In addition, that dress was awful, anyway!

-What did you say? You pay them for me!

-Helga! **- Intervened Phoebe-.** Let's all quickly and no one will notice it. Can someone help us?

-I can! **- Said Arnold who was just entering the restaurant. The face of Helga desencajó -**

**-Nobody needs your help, useless ball head, thanks. -She said squeezing the teeth - with a disproportionate rage.**

Arnold did not understand why Helga was so angry, particularly with him.

-I also! **-They said Sheena and Eugene-**

Thanks, guys! It would be good. Do-Helga appreciated the foreign help, but not for Arnold? It was rare. Very rare, because Helga never appreciated the help from anyone.

While Helga collected dirty tablecloth, and felt very nervous and uncomfortable; Arnold was crouching together cutlery (that collide both girls, flew to fall under the table).

When he stretched to reach a fork, he saw the feet of Helga replete with sauce; **full of deja vu**. Full of something more than just sauce...

-Hurry up! They will arrive at any time! **-Shouted Helga, with concern-**.

Arnold, was bewildered, trying to decipher where he had seen before, these red sandals. In a matter of minutes, everything was radiant. The motorcade arrived, and they enjoyed a delicious dinner.

Helga had left sandals, along with a few bags each where used to store their belongings. They were very dirty, covered with sauce. He was accommodating their things, when Arnold went to that sector, without that she sees it.

-Oh, sister. What happened you to your gown? Oh no! Your sandals! **- Said Olga, lamenting-.**

-Princess capsized me sauce, without wanting to. Turn over very quickly and we collide.

-Oh, how much regret! They are your favorite sandals, luckily I got another pair identical to that which it had. Heavens! I think you don't have luck with them. The previous pair, lost one; This, drop you sauce.

-Oh, is not so bad! They are cleaned and now. It is not nothing. And Yes, they are my favorite, -**said looking with a hint of nostalgia.**

-Well, I will help you remain as new.

-Thanks Olga, hopefully succeed in it.

* * *

Arnold was hidden among a few plants that were in the room of employees, listening to everything. He waited for the girls to leave, and with care, took one of the sandals. It was red, beautiful. It had strips that had secured the foot in front, and others in the back. A discrete taco, and a passage to a relatively near past. Suddenly, appears Olga. Arnold gets nervous and leaves the shoes in place.

Olga:-Ah, Helga sandal! Neglected, I will leave it as new, only addition is sauce. -Said Olga-

Arnold:-what... What did you?

Olga:-Oh, Helga and Rhonda clashed in a sudden movement of Helga, Rhonda had a tray with food scraps and... ' plashh!' lol...

Arnold:-Ah, of course! Now I understand why there was so much catastrophe when we arrived today! Hahaha.

Olga:-so, and to make matters worse, these are the favorite Sandals of Helga.

Arnold:-do Ah yes? And why? Looks are very nice.

Olga:-Oh, hehe. It is that she uses them on very special occasions. Before I had exactly the same, a couple but don't know how, he lost one of them. I think she will never tell me how it happened, haha. Although I suspect that the small Helga had a boyfriend, **-said in confidence, and squinting one eye-.**

Arnold:-Oh, yes he wants them to much.

Olga:-go Yes! I remember well, that day came home very happy, but immediately went up to my room, and implored me to that I got an identical pair, it will have been, mmm... As a 3 years ago...

Arnold:-in good time that you found them!

Olga:-Oh, Yes, it would have gone mad! Hahaha.

Arnold:-haha, I must go, Olga. We'll see you on Monday!

Olga:-Goodbye Arnold, you have a good rest!

Wow, wow, wow! It had been a very strange day. First, returned Lila after two, two years. Then... Then, what of the sandal. He could not stop thinking about it during the entire trip by bus, road home. It was very strange. Even for him, that was wont to live strange things.

He came to the Guest House, ate nothing, and went straight to sleep. But not before, do one of these 'field research ' that used to do on rare occasions. He thought for a while, he revised wardrobes, cabinets, boxes, and nothing. He knew that he had kept in a small box, to the only footwear that night was you in his hands, at the end of the evening. He would only find that box, and compare them. But he didn't find it. Overcome by fatigue, he fell laying in a deep sleep.

This would be the last week they spent in the restaurant. Helga seemed do the offended with Arnold, prefer to lilac to buy merchandise, and reigned in her indifference. Did not speak as always, or as a times did so; they no longer had those talks 'subliminal', capable of always, inconvenience to the female part of the speakers. It was last week, and the one that would define where, how and how much time would pass on the trip... Only which, would not be so easy.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! THING I LOVED, WHAT I LOVED, WHAT I LOVED, I ALONE, LOL! I SAW HOURS OF UPLOAD IT. IT MAY SOUND TRITE WHAT STEP OR SOMETHING FANCIFUL, BUT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING I WANTED TO MIX (MY FAVORITE, "ARNOLD'S VALENTINE" CHAPTER) WITH WHAT THEIR PARENTS - JUNGLE! And this is the "spin" I wanted to give the story to interweave the story of Arnold - Helga. I would have done it differently, but it sounded very, very fanciful or very in the style of "Cinderella" and I didn't like that idea.**

**FINALLY I HAVE A DECENT WORD! IUPIIII! NOW I CAN CORRECT PERFECTLY. THANK YOU FOR READING ME. PLEASE, LEAVE ME REVIEWS! =(**


End file.
